ANOTHER IDENTITY
by siciut
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!] Baekhyun memiliki sisi lain. Sisi lain yang tanpa Ia sadari merenggut hidupnya. Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun. GENDERSWITCH
1. Prologue

This Present By shclyod_

Another Identity

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun

GenderSwitch

Romance - Action (lil bit maybe)

T

Chaptered

.

.

.

"Hah."

"Hah."

"Hah."

Sepasang kaki kurus itu berlari tak tentu arah dengan napas yang terputus. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa mil yang terlewati oleh kaki pendeknya.

Gadis itu panik. Ia hanya memikirkan lari dan lari. Tak memperdulikan tatapan pengguna jalan lain yang menatapnya aneh.

Gadis itu berantakan, rambut cokelat madunya kacau balau seperti sarang burung, gaun tidur selutut berwarna putih gading yang lusuh, dan kaki-kaki kurus yang lecet dimana-mana karena tak memakai alas kaki.

" _Yak,_ jalang. Berhenti disana!"

Baekhyun-gadis itu- terus berlari secepat yang Ia bisa. Tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan lelaki kekar dibelakangnya. Lelah tentu saja, tapi Ia tak punya pilihan untuk beristirahat barang sejenak.

.

.

TANGG!

TANGGG!

TANNGGG!

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dengan suara-suara besi yang saling beradu itu. Intensitas suara yang semakin nyaring dan suara langkah kaki yang makin lama makin mendekat membuat gadis itu panik. Ia akhirnya berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian disaat kakinya sudah tak mampu berlari lebih jauh lagi.

" _Kkokkkok sumeora, meorikarak boilla._ " Lelaki kekar itu ber- _singsong_ ria sambil memukul tongkat besi kearah tumpukan-tumpukan besi disampingnya. Suara beratnya membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang, gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Takut pada suara napas terengahnya yang mungkin dapat terdengar oleh lelaki kekar itu.

"JALANGG!"

TAAANNGG!

Lelaki kekar itu berteriak sambil melempar tongkat besinya kesembarang arah. Baekhyun terlonjak. Dipipinya banjir air mata. Ia menangis ketakutan. Masih dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menangkup bibir tipisnya sambil menggeleng keras. Ia tidak boleh tertangkap.

"Keluarlah." Kata lelaki itu pelan.

"Aku tahu kau disini. Jadi keluar sekarang sebelum aku mendapatkanmu. Kepalamu akan terpenggal menjadi dua bagian." Lanjutnya mengancam, dengan suara rendah yang mencekam. Baekhyun ketakutan, Ia masih berdiam diri ditempatnya. Kakinya seperti terpaku, tak bisa bergerak seinchipun.

" _Kkokkkok sumeora, meorikarak boilla._ "

Lelaki itu terus bernyanyi pelan, sambil mendekat kearah tumpukan tong sampah besi yang tak terpakai. Membuat Baekhyun was-was karena tak mendengar suara langkah kaki disekitarnya. Tiba-tiba tong sampah itu bergeser, dan Baekhyun tak bisa tak membelalakan mata sipitnya.

"Aku menemukanmu, Manis."

.

.

.

 **oOo**

Adakah diantara kalian yang penasaran? Adakah? Adakah?

Kalo enggak gak apa-apa juga sih.

Mana tahu ada _silent readers_ yang mau membaca dan tertarik akan kelanjutannya.

Saya tunggu kalian menghujat saya. Saya sudah menyediakan kotak review dibawah. Kalo hujatan kalian panjang, gak masalah. Kotak reviewnya luas kok, seluas kesabaran saya, cieilahh!

Karena saya baru. Saya butuh dihujat.

Jadi, Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 1

This Present By shclyod_

Another Identity

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun

GenderSwitch

T

Chaptered

.

.

.

" _Kkokkkok sumeora, meorikarak boilla."_

 _Lelaki itu terus bernyanyi pelan, sambil mendekat kearah tumpukan tong sampah besi yang tak terpakai. Membuat Baekhyun was-was karena tak mendengar suara langkah kaki disekitarnya. Tiba-tiba tong sampah itu bergeser, dan Baekhyun tak bisa tak membelalakan mata sipitnya._

" _Aku menemukanmu, Manis."_

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun terkejut. Lelaki itu berhasil menemukannya. Ia ditarik paksa, ditarik untuk berdiri tanpa tahu kakinya yang keram karena terlalu lama berjongkok.

Baekhyun berontak, walaupun itu terlihat sia-sia gadis itu tetap berusaha melepaskan diri. Tubuh mungilnya tertarik kearah lelaki kekar yang sedang sibuk mengikat tangannya menggunakan tali.

"Kucing liar, jangan coba-coba lari lagi."

Lelaki itu menarik ikatan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berontak, menendang-nendang kesegala arah sebagai bentuk protes. Lelaki itu tak terbebani, karena tubuh kecil Baekhyun bukanlah tandingannya.

.

.

BRUKK!

Baekhyun terlempar kelantai. Bokongnya kesakitan. Mereka sampai di rumah besar yang sudah Baekhyun hapal. Baekhyun mendengus sebal, apalagi kali ini.

Lelaki kekar itu menunduk hormat pada gadis elegan yang berdiri di ujung tangga. Gadis itu tersenyum senang melihat tamunya sudah datang.

"Selamat datang, Nona Byun." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat. _Gadis keparat ini_.

"Apa yang kau inginkan kali ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan datar. Ia muak. Sungguh.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu mengatakannya. Karena kau cukup tahu apa mauku Nona."

Gadis yang merupakan duplikasinya ini selalu menggunakan cara kotor untuk mendapatkan keinginan yang sama kotornya. Ia tersenyum sinis, memandang Baekhyun rendah. "Jadi bagaimana? Berubah pikiran?"

"Kau pikir aku orang dungu?" Balas Baekhyun dengan sinis. Ia tak akan menyerahkan secara sukarela.

"Bawa dia ketempat biasa. Dia masih tidak ingin memberikan apa yang kumau." Gadis itu menyuruh si lelaki kekar membawa Baekhyun ke kamar dilantai dua. Mengibaskan tangan lentiknya mengusir Baekhyun seakan gadis itu sampah. Baekhyun berontak.

"Yak! Jalang tak berguna! Lepaskan aku! Yak!." Baekhyun berteriak meronta ingin melepaskan diri.

"Dasar gadis tak berguna." Gadis itu menggumam dan tersenyum miring memandang Baekhyun yang masuk kedalam kamar.

.

.

Baekhyun tertangkap dan gadis malang itu disekap lagi oleh 'kembaran' gadis itu.

Bibi Jung, wanita paruh baya itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sedih.

"Nona harus makan. Nona harus kuat selama disini. Kita akan merencanakan sesuatu agar gadis itu tidak mendapatkan apa yang Ia mau." Bibi Jung menyemangati Baekhyun yang masih berdiam diri, tak menyentuh sedikitpun makanannya.

.

.

Di gemerlapnya malam pusat kota Seoul yang indah terdapat ruang yang lebih gemerlap lagi. _Club._

Ruang temaram dihiasi dengan bola-bola yang menggantung, berputar dan menampilkan gemerlap cahaya dalam warna berbeda. Ditambah dengan musik disko yang volumenya memekakkan telinga. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu meliuk-liukan tubuh seksinya mengikuti irama musik. Mengabaikan tatapan lapar para laki-laki hidung belang. Setelah puas, gadis itu meraih tas tangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _pub_ itu.

"Nona!"

"Nona tunggu!"

Gadis itu menoleh saat lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Berbalik dan menemukan lelaki tinggi dengan jidat lebar yang terekspos, mata bulat yang jernih serta hidung dan bibir yang menggoda. Lelaki itu tersenyum tampan dan meletakkan sesuatu di jari ramping sang gadis.

"Dompet Nona terjatuh."

Dan gadis itu tersenyum manis dan meraba dada bidang lelaki itu sensual.

"Siapa nama si tampan yang telah membantuku ini?" Suara indah diperdengarkan, menggelitik telinga peri sang lelaki.

"Nama saya Park Chanyeol, Nona."

" Oh, _no, no_ Tampan. Jangan panggil aku Nona."

Tangan gadis itu merambat naik menyentuh tengkuk lelaki itu dan menariknya. Membisikan sesuatu dengan cara yang seksi. Lelaki itu sampai meremang dibuatnya.

"Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

 _TBC_

Apa tak ada yang penasaran.

Ayo silakan merapat.

Mari sama-sama menghujat remahan ini di kolom review.


	3. Chapter 2

This Present By shclyod_

ANOTHER IDENTITY

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

GenderSwitch

Romance

T

Chaptered

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Baekhyun terkurung di kamar rumah mewah itu. Baekhyun terus mondar-mandir menggigiti kuku jarinya. Ia bingung mencari jalan keluar. Gadis keparat itu pasti sudah banyak membuat kerusuhan.

Bibi Jung datang menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa. Karena bibi Jung panik, Baekhyun pun tertular kepanikannya juga.

"Waktu yang kita tunggu tiba Nona. Hari ini gadis itu akan pergi ke _club_. Saya akan memberi kopi para penjaga dengan obat tidur. Nona harus bersiap sekarang.

.

.

Gemerlap lampu disko menyilaukan mata. Suara dentuman keras musik beat itu semakin memekakan telinga.

Gadis dengan polesan _eyeliner_ dimata sipitnya itu sedang tersenyum penuh arti memandang bartender tinggi yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya, menjajakan minuman dengan sedikit atraksi disana-sini.

"Apa aku tidak bisa menyewanya satu jam saja?" Gadis itu bertanya pada Kang Minhyuk, anak pemilik _club_ ini.

"No, no _Noona_. Dia bukan pelacur ngomong-ngomong."

"Oh _come on._ Aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan Baekhyun kalau kau mau membawanya kepadaku."

" _Seriously?_ Oke. Aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu. Jangan ingkar janji." Minhyuk langsung berlari kearah meja bar, menghampiri bartender itu dan membisikkan sesuatu. Gadis itu mendengus, hanya diiming-imingi Baekhyun lelaki bodoh itu mau menuruti perintahnya. ' _Apa bagusnya gadis tak berguna itu?'_

.

.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar dengan botol wine ditangannya. Kata pemilik _club_ , Chanyeol harus mendatangi langsung si pemesan minuman karena orang itu sudah membayar mahal.

Saat terdengar seseorang memerintahnya untuk masuk, Chanyeol membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Di sana, seorang gadis duduk di tepi ranjang dengan gaun hitam yang seksi. Gadis itu perlahan mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol gemetar. Botol ditangannya hampir melesat jatuh kebawah.

"N-nona i-ini minumannya." Chanyeol dengan gugup menyodorkan botol wine itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu. Kita sudah berkenalan bukan? Seminggu yang lalu." Gadis itu berkata sambil menerima minumannya, membuka tutupnya dan langsung menegak isinya tanpa malu.

"Ahh." Gadis itu mendesah lega dan menghapus sisa wine diujung bibirnya. Memejamkan mata dan memegang ujung kepalanya. "Ah, aku pikir aku mulai mabuk."

Gadis itu meletakkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Chanyeol dengan lemas. Gadis itu hampir terjatuh dan Chanyeol dengan sigap memegang pinggulnya. Perlahan meletakan gadis itu di atas tempat tidur.

Saat Chanyeol akan bangkit dari posisinya, gadis itu menarik leher Chanyeol dan melumat bibir penuh itu sensual. Chanyeol menarik tangan gadis itu dari lehernya dan mencoba melepaskan ciuman panas itu.

Setelah terlepas, gadis itu melenguh dan bergumam rendah "Setubuhi aku Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengabaikan perkataan gadis itu dan menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari sekencang yang Ia bisa. Kali ini dia tak boleh tertangkap lagi. Semua penjaga itu benar-benar tertidur setelah mendapat kopi dari bibi Jung.

Baekhyun menemukan mobil _pickUp_ didepannya yang bagian belakang tertutup oleh terpal. Baekhyun melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang sibuk menelpon di bagian depan sisi mobil. Baekhyun langsung masuk kedalam terpal itu untuk bersembunyi. Dan gadis itu harus bersempitan dengan banyak barang yang ada didalamnya.

.

.

"Ayah!" lelaki paruh baya itu menoleh kepada lelaki tinggi yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Oh Chanyeol. Kau sudah sampai."

"Maaf menunggu lama Ayah. Kemarikan kunci mobilnya, aku yang akan menyetir."

Dan mereka memasuki mobil untuk menuju kerumah mereka.

Sesampainya dirumah, ayah Chanyeol menyuruh Chanyeol langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa membongkar barang itu besok pagi.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, Baekhyun terbangun dengan sinar mentari yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mencoba bangun, punggungnya sakit, Ia semalam tertidur dengan posisi terlipat, seperti udang dikarenakan tak banyak ruang di mobil itu.

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya, menggosok-gosok matanya dan menoleh kesamping. Disana, Ia melihat pria paruh baya dan pria tinggi sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Nona?" Lelaki tinggi itu menyeletuk tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menyerngit bingung. ' _apa lelaki ini mengenalnya?'_

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Dan Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Review yaa. Saya butuh pendapat kalian buat memotivasi saya yang masih nyubi ini.

Tuangkan pendapat kalian tentang cara penulisan saya, tata bahasa, castnya atau apapun karena saya sangat jauh dari berpengalaman seperti author lain yang jam terbangnya sudah banyak. Menghina saya juga diperbolehkan kok, hehe.

Silakan menuju kotak review

Terima kasih sudah sempetin baca.


	4. Chapter 3

_Gadis kecil itu meringkuk di gang sempit yang dingin. Ia kelaparan. Ia belum memakan apapun dari pagi hari. Sesuap nasi pun. Gadis cokelat madu itu merintih. Perutnya sakit. Ia hampir saja pingsan._

" _Kau mau ini?"_

 _Gadis kecil berumur sepuluh tahun itu menolehkan kepalanya keatas, didepannya berdiri gadis mungil berambut ebony yang gadis cokelat madu itu pikir seusia dengannya._

 _Gadis kecil berambut ebony itu mengulurkan tangan kepada si cokelat madu untuk membantunya berdiri dan meletakkan sebungkus ice cream ketangan mungil itu._

" _Jung So Hyun?" Si cokelat madu dan gadis ebony itu menoleh._

" _Halmeoni! Ayo rawat dia. So hyun pikir dia tak memiliki siapapun."_

 _Wanita paruh baya itu berjongkok dihadapan si cokelat madu dan bertanya_

" _Siapa namamu nak?"_

" _Byun Baekhyun, Halmeoni."_

.

.

.

This Present By shclyod_

Another Identity

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

GenderSwitch

Romance

T – M

Chaptered

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap intens kepada gadis cokelat madu itu. Memakukan tatapannya seolah akan membolongi gadis mungil itu.

Disana, di hadapannya, gadis yang Ia ketahui sebagai Byun Baekhyun itu sedang berlari-lari kecil, bermain bersama toben, anjing peliharaannya.

Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasakan aura yang berbeda darinya. Bagaimana kau bisa mencernanya? Saat malam kau bertemu Ia menggunakan gaun malam yang seksi, menggodamu dengan ciuman sensual dan lebih parahnya menyuruhmu untuk menyetubuhinya. Dan esok paginya, kau menemukannya kebingungan dan tertidur di belakang mobil dengan gaun tidur putih gading yang lusuh dan kaki penuh lecetan luka. Gadis itu tidak mengenal Chanyeol, padahal Chanyeol sudah berkenalan dengannya di malam saat Chanyeol mengembalikan dompet gadis itu. Semalam gadis itu juga mengatakan mereka sudah saling kenal, bukan? ' _Apa dia mempunyai semacam alter ego? Atau anterograde amnesia?'_

Chanyeol masih memperhatikan Baekhyun, bahkan saat gadis itu berjalan kearahnya sambil menggendong toben.

"Ini." Baekhyun menyerahkan toben pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam membuat gadis itu gugup setengah mati.

"Apa a-ada yang sa-lah?"

"Ah! Oh-tidak! Ayo masuk. Sarapan sudah siap."

Baekhyun mengangguk, megikuti Chanyeol seperti anak bebek.

"Dimana ayahmu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mendudukan diri di kursi makan, celingukan mencari keberadaan ayah Chanyeol.

"Ayah sudah pergi bekerja. Ia tak terbiasa sarapan pagi." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

Saat melihat Baekhyun di mobil _pickUp_ nya tadi pagi, ayah Chanyeol mendadak memperlakukan Baekhyun bak anak kandungnya sendiri. Pria tua itu menyuruh Chanyeol mengangkat barang-barang di mobil itu seorang diri sedangkan si paruh baya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk dan membersihkan diri, menyiapkan baju mendiang istrinya sebagai baju ganti untuk gadis itu yang dikomentari oleh Chanyeol dengan ' _model yang kuno'_ dan ' _tak memiliki selera fashion yang bagus'_. Tetapi saat Baekhyun selesai berganti, Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang melongo, tak percaya sekaligus bingung kenapa bisa baju yang terlihat jadul itu bisa sangat _fashionable_ saat Baekhyun yang menggunakannya.

.

.

Mereka selesai dengan sarapan mereka dan Baekhyun yang berakhir mencuci piring-piring kotor mereka. Chanyeol sudah melarang gadis itu tetapi Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol dan ayahnya sudah begitu baik padanya. Ia merasa bersyukur, ditengah pelariannya masih ada orang baik yang mau membantunya.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama toben dipangkuannya. Dengan ragu duduk disebelah pria tinggi itu. Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ah, um tidak." Baekhyun ragu. Apa yang harus Ia tanyakan? ' _Apa kau mengenalku?'_ atau ' _Apa seseorang berwajah sepertiku pernah kau temui di suatu tempat?_ ' ah tidak. Sepertinya itu berbahaya. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi.

"Tanyakan sesuatu jika kau memang penasaran Nona."

Baekhyun bingung. Bagaimana tidak, jika orang yang tak pernah kau temui bisa menyebut namamu dengan tepat. Jadi siapa lagi orang yang bisa melakukan ini selain gadis keparat itu. Baekhyun yakin pasti Ia akan terlihat aneh dimata Chanyeol jika menanyakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" akhirnya Baekhyun mencari aman dengan menanyakan hal sepele.

"Aku bekerja dimalam hari. Dan kuliah siang hari." Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi panik. Dan berusaha merebut toben dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bersiap sekarang. Nanti bagaimana jika kelasmu dimulai dan kau terlambat?"

"Hei tenanglah. Sudah kubilang jam kuliahku siang dan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bersiap. Jangan panik begitu."

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Toben bergelung nyaman dipangkuan gadis itu, mencari posisi yang pas untuk menutup mata mengarungi mimpi. Dan Baekhyun yang bertingkah seolah menjadi ibu toben dengan mengelus-elus kepala mungil anjing itu menjadikan senyum Chanyeol makin merekah dibuatnya. _'Kalau dia memang memiliki alter ego. Aku menyukai dirinya yang sekarang.'_

.

.

Gadis berambut _ebony_ itu mengamuk dan berusaha menghancurkan segalanya. Ia kesal pada semua orang. Bagaimana tidak? Dia terbangun pagi ini dengan bergelung di kamar _club_ sendirian, dengan gaun yang masih melekat sempurna dan tanpa lelaki tinggi itu, Park Chanyeol. Wine yang Ia minum semalam sudah dicampur obat tidur oleh Kang Minhyuk lebih dulu. Jadi setelah meminumnya Ia malah tertidur dan bukannya melewati malam panas berdua dengan Chanyeol.

Dan sesampainya dirumah, Ia masih dibuat gila. Bagaimana bisa semua penjaganya kehilangan tikus kecil itu.

"Maafkan kami Nona. Bibi Jung memberi kami kopi dan setelahnya kami semua tertidur. Kami tak tahu kalau ternyata bibi Jung sedang membantu Nona Baekhyun kabur dari rumah." Semua penjaga berbadan kekar itu berlutut dihadapan gadis bermata sipit yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Wajah mungilnya memerah karena marah. Dan semua penjaga itu ketakutan.

"Temukan dia. Temukan Kang Minhyuk dan bawa lelaki brengsek itu kehadapanku. SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriakan gadis itu membangkitkan semua penjaga yang berlutut. Mereka berhambur ke arah pintu keluar dan pergi menemukan anak pemilik _club_ itu sesuai intruksi Nona besar mereka.

Gadis itu menggeram kesal sambil mengepal tangan mungilnya erat. Menggumam dalam kebencian.

"Byun Baekhyun sialan!"

.

.

Baekhyun bosan. Chanyeol pergi kuliah dan dua jam lagi lelaki tinggi itu baru tiba dirumah. Ayah Chanyeol harus pergi ke Daegu untuk mengantar barang dan tiga hari lagi baru kembali. Dan toben, anjing kecil itu sedang tertidur lelap di ranjang kecil miliknya.

Baekhyun menyalakan televisi dan tak menemukan tayangan yang menarik. Ia mengumpat pelan dan mematikan benda persegi itu. Berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi. Dan kembali dengan segelas kopi ditangannya, duduk manis ditempat semula sambil bersila. Menanti detik jam berputar hingga pukul tujuh malam, yang masih dua jam lagi. Dan tanpa disadari, kantukpun menginvasi, memaksa kedua belah mata tertutup untuk menjemput mimpi, mengabaikan dingin yang menguar dari gelas kopi yang ditinggali.

.

.

Lelaki tinggi itu pulang dengan kerutan di dahi. Saat membuka pintu rumah, gelap menghiasi, mencoba meraba mencari saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu yang mati. Saat terang menyinari, mata bulat itu beralih pada seorang gadis yang terlelap di sofa bak orang mati. Seperti putri _snow white_ yang diberi apel beracun oleh sang ibu tiri. Senyumpun muncul sehangat mentari, langkah kaki tanpa sadar berjalan menghampiri, berlutut disebelah gadis itu bak pangeran berpedang sakti.

"Baekhyun. Baekhyun bangun. Kenapa tidur di sofa?" Menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Baekhyun lembut sambil bibir tak henti memanggil gadis itu. Chanyeol dilanda khawatir karena gadis itu tak bergerak dan membuka mata. Jadi Ia merendahkan kepala Baekhyun dan mendongakkan sedikit dagunya, menutup hidung mungil gadis itu dengan dua jari dan sedikit membuka mulutnya. Bibir Chanyeol menyentuh sedikit bibir Baekhyun dan menyalurkan sedikit napas kerongga hangat itu.

Baekhyun terkejut. Terbangun dengan mata sipit yang membola, sebesar bola golf. Apa yang sedang lelaki tinggi ini lakukan?

Chanyeol masih melakukan kegiatan nikmat itu dan batuk Baekhyun seketika menghentikannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Chanyeol yang lebih dari khawatir memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"u-uh, yeah. I'm okay." Baekhyun gugup. Bagaimana pun juga Ia tidak pingsan. Ia hanya tertidur, demi Tuhan.

Baekhyun memerah dan Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Perut Baekhyun berbunyi nyaring seperti genderang perang, sampai ke telinga yang lebih tinggi.

"Maaf karena pulang terlambat. Tunggu disini. Aku akan memasak sebentar." Chanyeol meletakkan tas punggungnya di sebelah Baekhyun dan beranjak pergi ke dapur. Baekhyun mengintili lelaki tinggi itu dan memilin jari jemari tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak punya _ramyeon_ Chanyeol?" Bertanya dengan rendah nyaris berbisik. Tetapi telinga lebar Chanyeol bisa menangkapnya. Menoleh sebentar pada si mungil dan menarik lembut kedua belah bibir tebalnya. Tersenyum.

"Tentu punya. Duduk manis disana dan kau bisa menikmati _ramyeon_ nya dalam sepuluh menit." Baekhyun tak bisa tak tersenyum. Gadis mungil itu berlari semangat ke meja makan dan mendudukkan bokongnya dengan nyaman menanti pesanannya datang.

.

.

Slurpp

"Emmmhh." Baekhyun mendesah nikmat, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kekanan dan kiri sambil memejamkan mata. Menyumpit lagi dan lagi _ramyeon_ buatan Chanyeol.

"Aku pikir semua gadis di Korea tidak akan memakan apapun diatas jam tujuh malam. Apalagi _ramyeon_ yang punya kadar kalori sedikit tinggi." Chanyeol mengucap sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih menikmati _ramyeon_ buatannya. Dan Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai respon.

"Tidak berlaku untukku, sayangnya." Menyeruput kuah dimangkok itu sampai tandas, seperti musafir yang kehausan di tengah padang pasir. Chanyeol tertawa karena reaksi Baekhyun yang lucu.

.

.

Gadis itu tak bisa diam. Dia dongkol, amarahnya memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Maafkan aku, _Noona._ Aku harus. Seorang lelaki memintaku memasukkannya ke dalam wine yang kau pesan. Maaf."

Gadis itu mendelik. Menatap Kang Minhyuk yang berlutut dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin memenggal kepalamu sekarang juga, sialan." Suara rendah gadis itu semakin membuat Minhyuk merendahkan tubuhnya, memohon untuk keselamatan nyawa yang berharga, melupakan derajatnya yang merupakan seorang anak dari yang berkuasa.

"Nona, saya belum mendapatkan Nona Baekhyun." Seorang penjaga masuk dengan terengah, menghela napas berat yang lelah, Memandang Nona Besarnya yang semakin memerah karena amarah.

"BODOH!" Semprot gadis itu penuh emosi, mengacak helaian rambut panjangnya yang halus berwarna _ebony_ , hampir melupakan jati diri karena dongkol setengah mati.

"Temukan dia. Bagaimana pun dan dimana pun, temukan dia. Dalam keadaan apapun, bernyawa atau tidak terserah." Penjaga itu langsung pergi setelah mendapat perintah. Gadis itu mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan, berteriak penuh emosi, sekencang yang Ia bisa membuat Minhyuk ketakutan.

"BYUN BAEKHYUUUNNN!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Bagaimana?

Penasarankah?

Apa sekarang udah ngerti sama semua cast yang saya pake?

Kalo enggak, review aja. Saya pasti balas kok

 _Silentreader_? I see you hehe

Terima kasih udah sempetin baca


End file.
